


Sparrow Song

by LaureLey



Series: Klaus/Cosette [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), F/M, Flirting, Music, Singing, Snippets, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Klaus/Cosette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320602





	Sparrow Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobody_Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/gifts).



"Just sit down, Mon Loup~" she enthused as she settled her weight on the frame, twirling to sit at the apex of it like a queen over her domain. Her skirt fluttered across most of the wood, and she crossed her legs at the knees just to be cheeky, flaunting the lovely curve of her legs from her perch. Her grin brightened the room more than the crystal chandelier behind him did, and Klaus hissed a breath in and out of his lungs to settle the plethora of emotions she mischievously invoked in him.

He settled at her feet, a knight to her majesty, and impossibly long fingers danced across the ivory keys as he breathed, her toes twirling in the air with the anticipation of his next movement. The first notes were bland, twining high pitches before lowering so a softer, smoother tone, and she caught on to the song he'd started. Her voice remained mellow, soothing in the half-lit ambience of the little soiree, and she glimpsed at Vincent throwing her a kiss in appreciation. Her spine straightened at his enthusiasm, and her voice lulled the hall to a lovely warmth and cheer as she went on.

And then her shoe was stolen.

Cosette barely shivered in surprise as the sole was shifted away from her heel, lowered along the curve of her foot until her toes were freed from their prison, the soft silk stocking caressing her skin with the last embrace of her heeled pump before it was removed, dropped with hardly a sound on the carpet, and Klaus glanced at her from the corner of his dawn-bright gaze. She could have kissed that smile off his lips in an instant if she wouldn't have been endangered by the shift of her position over the upright piano.

Her voice lowered in tone as both his hands returned to the ivory keys, darting across the notes with a quick and sure staccato to mix in with her song. The tip of her toes snared at his sleeve for an instant, and Klaus' bright gaze rose hers again as he pressed his cheek to the curve, lips fluttering against the rise of her ankle for a single moment-- before he'd drawn himself away and back to their song, lifting it like a bird taking flight.

Cheeky. So cheeky, and confident and self-assured in their little nook-- apart from the celebration, secluded from the rest of the world, Klaus pressed teases to the arch of her foot, shifted into the sweep of her toes, and smiled down at his hands, warm and amused-- and begging to be kissed. He glowed like this-- this little secret all to herself; to know the way his smile gathered at the curve of his lips, and the corner of his eyes. To know the light, dawn-soft colour of his gaze even as it narrowed in barely restrained want.

Her weight shifted as she uncrossed her legs. Tucked in their tiny acoustic corner, there were hardly any direct sight into the nook they occupied, no gaze interested in the two musicians hidden away, and this suited her purposes just fine.

Cosette widened her stance purposefully, never even missing a beat into the flow of her song as her toes skittered the length of her lover's sleeve, drawing back his attention onto herself. Long, long length of silks were bared to his eyes, petite ankles rising into nimble calves, and up the curve of her thigh, where it broke-- pink ribbons snared into the hold of her garters to hold it all together. Above those, the ruffles of her panties caressed the apex of her thighs. Voiceless, Klaus glanced up to her eyes in his startled state, granting her an ample moment to wink at him, teasing and amused, before crossing her legs again, offering him her other heeled sole this time.

The edge of his lip disappeared into his mouth, wet now as his gaze returned to the silken-clad calf before him. The song shifted in its melody, lowering, and her voice shared its tones, sweeping, weaving a dance they both shared without even moving. Rising, thrilling into the final notes, she closed her eyes lightly, her voice taking over the breadth of their stage, notes shifting as wildly as a birdsong, high, higher still, and yet still sharp, in the lovely tones of an aria.

Ankle to calf to her thigh, her lover didn't have the time to linger, caressing her skin ever so lightly as he reached underneath her skirt. His tongue darted to wet his lip again as he shifted her just for a breath, a moment-- and sat back down upon his seat. A smile peeked underneath his downcast eyes through it all, mischief sparkling in them even through the swift movement, and with a quick hand, Klaus pressed the pink ribbon between his lips to hold it as he graced her song with the final notes of the piano.

Dawn-soft gaze, bright with a tease, glanced at her just as polite applause reached their alcove; taunting her, daring her. Impossibly long fingers danced across the silken sole of her foot it his amusement, before Klaus settled in a tiny, quick little interlude while she scrunched her nose at him, grinning childishly. Her foot dangled, tangling with his sleeve whenever she could, but she refused to sing, letting him divert their audience while she stared at her lover's gentle eyes.

He finished the song with a flourish, amused, before her second shoe was stolen, shifting along the same path as the first, a caress without touches and-- he plopped it to the ground next to its twin, her feet clad now only in silk stockings, utterly decadent by her husband's prudeful nature.

She wanted more.

Eyes bright as the moon rose to her own, lovingly leaning his cheek to her ankle, in a show of deference so extreme, it bordered on adoration, such as all of his touches always traced in her. Klaus reached to his mouth to pluck the ribbon from it, cheekily slow before he uttered a soft encouragement, pressing her to sing once more.

"Your turn," he whispered, pressing his lips lovingly to the curve above her ankle, caressing the thin layer of silk and skin. With his touches, his smile and his lips so distracting her, it took a moment for Cosette to find her voice, wanting nothing more than to tug him back to what little skin she showed at the moment, pressing him touch to touch with no gossamer threads between their strokes.

Her voice was unsteady, but she made it stable, breathing slowly before her quick little interlude dared follow his, flitting across the room in highs and lows, like a sparrow swirling amongst the long tailed coats and corsetted waists. Her lover's smile peeked again at the corner of his eyes and mouth, moon-soft with reverence and love as he shifted on his seat, loosing waves of deep-gold from their restrain.

She longed to bend down and tangle her fingers deep into his mane, knowing just how often this simple action had called his attentions towards her; had snatched at his mind until he was just as entangled onto her. Tresses fell across one of his shoulders as he shifted on the bench, before Klaus reached back and over to his nape, gathering the swaths of silk-soft hair and snaring them back into the hold of her ribbon.

Of her ribbon.

Oh, hell. Her voice held the notes she'd splayed for all to hear, but desire thickened it, lowered it for a moment before she allowed herself to break off, swallowing heavily at the need to press him against her. To tangle into his hold and into his lips and hands and tongue, pressing him down to the piano bench just to snare him as deeply as she wanted him to be. But.

Public place. Vincent's party, fun little gathering that it had promised itself to be, was still ongoing just inches behind half of a wall, a thickly leaved potted plant granting them the remains of their privacy-- which was not enough-- not even nearly enough. She wanted to feel his caresses smouldering against her skin, just as much as his gaze followed her movements, wanted him to sink pleasure so deeply into her being that she could not hold back the whimpers and moans he would cause. Wanted him inside her and this was no place for them to let it be.

Breath was sheathed down her reddening lips as she considered what needed to be done, uncrossing her ankles and settling her weight further along her seat. Toes skimmed along the notes he danced his hands across, to and fro in aimless tiny circles while Klaus settled into a quick and easy lullaby; a trickle of a song, almost like rain. She watched him lick his lips once more, snagging his own ribbon loose from his lips-- loose and falling and she reached, twirling her ankle around it easily.

Hers now. All hers now. With a grin like a cheshire cat, Cosette pounced away from her seat, gliding with hardly a sound by her lover's side as he smiled at her, dawn-soft and gentle and mischievous as well, reflecting all that she held for him in her own mischief. With a giggle and a soft, swift brush against his golden strands, she was gone; calling for her lover in the tiny footfalls of her dance as she ran.

People greeted her as she wandered across the hall, flitting like butterflies to her sweet scent, but she couldn't get distracted, darting away with a smile and the tilt of her head-- she had to get away. Her bottom lip disappeared under the delicate bite of her teeth, as she heard Klaus' music swell, surge softly into the room for it's lovely finale, and her hand found the notch to the hidden passage, hidden under the shadow of a wallpaper vine.

Lilac-gaze, seeking her across the hall-- cleverly, he searched for her near the walls; just as aware as she that her calling would serve her all too well here, and when he found her, Klaus stayed still, watching her rather than reaching, making her mischievous grin widen. With a finger, she beckoned him forward before blowing him a kiss, and in the time of a lightning strike, she was gone, clicking the door shut behind her.

She wanted him, craved for him to catch her, pin her down in the gentle-rough way she had only known him to manage, ever so soft yet iron-steady against her squirms and moans-- until she'd gotten just as good as he had ever promised her. Shivers darted down her spine at the promise in his gaze-- her Big Bad Wolf out to get her-- to eat her. And she wanted nothing less.


End file.
